The present application relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic component substrate formed by transferring an electronic component, such as a light emitting diode (LED), onto a substrate.
Since the past, a process for manufacturing an LED display is known in which an LED substrate is formed through the use of a transfer technique (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-273596 and 2004-281630). Specifically, after a plurality of LEDs are aligned and disposed in advance on an element-mounted substrate (transfer substrate), the LEDs on the element-mounted substrate are collectively mounted on a mounting substrate (a substrate serving as a base on which the LED substrate is formed). As a result, a large number of LEDs are able to be quickly mounted, and manufacturing efficiency is improved.